


Writer's Block

by bakapetto1410



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakapetto1410/pseuds/bakapetto1410
Summary: Kame has Writer's Block. Which leads to him stressing out a bit and he isn't exactly great at dealing with it. But it's okay because that's why he has Jin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic. No Beta. Hope you like it =^.^=

Jin wanders out of the small bathroom as he finished toweling off his shaggy hair, only to find his boyfriend in the exact same spot he had found him in when he woke up just a few hours ago. Piles of notebooks and papers were scattered around him as he leaned up against the wall trying his best to write something before crumpling up the paper and throwing it away carelessly. Jin knows these actions all too well considering he’s no stranger to Creative frustration. The corners of his lips are tugged upward enjoying how cute his boyfriend looks as he tries to force out a bestseller on to the page in front of his. It’s not until he hears his frustrated groans and the crumpling of another sheet of paper that he realizes this isn’t Kame’s usual frustration.

He was stressed.

Jin tosses the damp towel onto the bed before heading over to his distressing “damsel” and plopping down next to him. It could have been that Kame was too focused on what he was attempting to write or it could have been that he was in his own world, a sanctuary provided by his music blaring through the small ear buds, whatever it was it took a few minutes before Kame noticed Jin next to him. Instantly Kame yanks out the ear buds not bothering to pause his iPod.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jin returns the greeting with a shrinking smile when he sees the dark circles underlining tired and slightly red eyes. “What’s with the Panda look?”

Kame sighs and rubs his tired eyes before answering. “I gotta finish up this story and make it amazing if I want even a chance of placing and winning us some kind of cash.”

“I thought you finished that up days ago.”

“I did but it was saved on my laptop.” Kame let’s out a dry laugh. “Now I gotta come up with 2000 new words to submit and they won’t fucking cooperate.”

Jin turned back to the bed where the corner of Kame’s laptop pokes out from underneath the bed uselessly. This was the third time in the past five months that his laptop had broken down and they didn’t have enough money to get it fixed let alone get a new one—which would be a more permanent solution. Jin turned back to Kame only to find his with his eyes closed sitting perfectly still. He would have thought he was asleep if he wasn’t for that frustrated wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“Hey, you wanna go somewhere today?” Jin offers, knowing just what Kame needs right now but troubled on how to get him to agree. “We can just head out the door and just go, like last time when we ended up at the beach.” He reaches out and gently plucks the pen out of Kame’s hand. “We could go again? It’s Wednesday so it should be pretty empty. We’d have it all to ourselves. You could relax. Maybe surf a bit?”

Kame takes the pen back, “You got work in half an hour and I already called in sick for this. We can’t afford you taking personal day too. Our bills won’t allow it.” Kame rebuts putting one of the ear buds back in it his left ear.

“And after the beach we could go back to weird little knickknack shop we found last time.” Jin continues while nuzzling his shoulder lovingly trying his best to convince his boyfriend to agree. “I’ll even buy you another Marti Gra Mask for your freaky little collection.” Jin punctuates his final offer by giving Kame’s neck a playful love bite. Kame let’s out a small laugh before half-heartedly pushing him away, “Get ready for work. We can go once you get back and after I finish writing this.” He pops in the other ear bug and signals Jin that he has spoken that this conversation is over.

Jin sighs knowing he is no match for Kame’s stubbornness and gets up in order to do as he was told. But the whole time he keeps an eye Kame who just seems to be getting more and more stressed with every stroke of his pen. So after he says bye to Kame but before he clocks in for work Jin makes a phone call to the only people he know can easily beat his boyfriend’s stubbornness. It’s his last attempt to do what he thinks is best for Kame. For the rest of his shift Jin wonders how Kame’s friends would get him out of the house. What they would be doing. And of course, if he’d done the right thing by interfering.

But he didn’t have to worry, Jin knew the creative process. He was an Artist too after all. When he got home that night, he was welcomed by the sight of an ecstatic and renewed Kame. Maybe Kame wasn’t great with Stress but that was okay because Jin was there to make sure Kame takes a break before he himself was broken. Kame finished his 2000 words and won second place. The prize money was enough to get his laptop fix with just enough leftover to buy a matching pair of Marti Gra Masks for his freaky little collection.


End file.
